My Fight for Freedom
by WolfNoise
Summary: This story follows my character in Pirates Online back in the day and his rise to infamy.


I breathe in deeply. Salt. It's all I can smell. It feels amazing to be free, to shed the shackles of responsibility that were thrust upon me. My father is the Duke of Venice, or he _was_ I should say. He had just recently passed, and being the oldest son, the role was thrust upon me. I knew this day would come eventually, all my life I had been groomed for it. I detested it from the beginning. I never wanted to rule, I never wanted to have thousands depend on me, so I left. That brings us to now. My brother will be furious. John will be pleased to be made Duke of course, but he will never forgive me for abandoning mother when she needed us most. He will more than likely send men after me, I had decided to take two sapphire rings that belonged to our father. The rings belong to whoever holds the title of Duke. He will be furious that I took them. While I had never wanted to be Duke, I did love my father and its nice to have something to remember him by.

So here I am, aboard a ship named the Savage Raven, sailing for the new world. All my life I have wanted to be free, truly free, and I finally am. I've heard the tales of cursed gold, dead men who raise the dead to fight for them, and of ruthless mercenaries sent to kill anyone who opposes the rule of the King of England. Nevertheless, I am happy to be choosing the path that my own life follows. Suddenly the sound of cannon fire fills the air. The explosions rock the ship as the shots land.

" _Maledizione! Che sta attaccando noi?"_ (Bloody hell! Who is attacking us?) I scream in Italian.

 _"_ _L' inglese stanno attaccando signore! Noi non stiamo volando tutti I colori, essi devono assumere siamo pirati!"_ (The english are attacking sir! We aren't flying any colors, they must assume we're pirates!) my first mate yells in response.

Bloody hell. It was a gamble not flying the Italian colors, but my brother is looking for me and this ship, my ship, is well known to him. Bloody hell. Well if I plan on becoming a pirate, better sooner rather than later.

 _"_ _Rispondere al fuoco!"_ (Return fire!)

I rush to the wheel and take command. I spot the ship firing upon us. A ship of the line. Damn. The Raven being a a smaller frigate, we were armed for battle,but not against such a powerful ship. Well, I'll be damned if I don't at least try. My freedom won't be taken so easily.

* * *

Kneeling upon the deck of my own ship with my hands in irons, whats left of my crew beside me in the same position. Damn the British, damn their laws. I'm more than likely bound for the gallows, hardly a week out and my freedom is already taken from me. The captain of the ship is walking over the gangplank to my ship. You can tell by the way he walks that he is a pompous asshole.

"You." he says, pointing at me "Are you the captain?"

I just stare at him in defiance.

"Do you speak english?"

I sigh audibly.

"Aye, I do." I respond, the hatred visible in my eyes "To answer your previous question, yes I am the captain of this vessel."

He walks along the line formed by my men, looking them over.

"You're Italian if I'm not mistaken. Running from something are we?"

I don't give him the pleasure of a response.

"Take them to the brig and tow the ship. Head for Port Royal."

That's it then. I'm being taken to their colony in the Caribbean. Port Royal is where I'll die. The British dogs drag me into the brig of my own ship. I show them no fear, I wouldn't give them the gratification.

* * *

The British dropped me at one of their smaller forts on the way to Port Royal, I heard the men call it "Rambleshack." Rambleshack was nothing more than a minuscule island with a jail and warehouse in the middle of the ocean. It was meant to hold prisoners before their hanging, a transition as it were. The Island was maintained by a skeleton crew, a few rejects of _His Majesty's_ Royal Navy. Many of my surviving crewman had died of their wounds on the way here, the only ones left were me and my first mate Antonio. It is awful trying to sleep in this hellhole, the British don't care at all about the treatment of prisoners. Suddenly, cannon fire. Damn it all, why am I always getting shot at? A cannonball flies through the cell next to me, Antonio's cell. I dive onto the ground to dodge the debris. As I stand I look to the right, I see what is left of my first mate, and oldest friend.

"Oi, you!"

I turn to look at the only other prisoner in the jail.

"I think its time we take our leave, what say you?"

The man is fairly well built, not overly muscular, but you can tell he is a seasoned sailor. He's wearing a white shirt with a blue vest and on his dreadlocked head rests a red bandana.

"I'm inclined to agree…?" I drone off giving him an opportunity to fill in his name.

"Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow mate. An honor, truly." he bows almost sarcastically.

"What do you recommend we do _Captain_ Sparrow?"

"Leverage mate, these cells have half pin barrel hinges. All you need do is apply the proper leverage." He takes the bench in his cell and lifts the door free.

I follow his lead and before I knew it, we were both free and recovering our effects.

"Go to the docks, look for Bo Beck. He'll take you to safety."

"What about you?" I ask, confused as to how he expects to escape.

"Don't worry mate, we'll meet again." he bows again and runs off as another cannon shot rocks the building.

I stand there shaken, but I decide to take his advice. I find myself on the remains of what was once a very large dock staring at a man of moderate building, wearing an open blue jacket and a cap on his head. Obviously the Bo Beck I was told to meet.

"You there, come aboard quickly! I was about shove off without ya. Jolly Roger will be back in a hair's breadth or my names not Bo beck. Risked my neck to fetch Captain Sparrow I did! But he most generously requested that I take you to Port Royal in his place."

"I'm glad Sparrow happened to be here, I'd prefer to avoid the noose if possible." I replied as a I climbed aboard.

Beck sailed the small ship away from the scrap of an island. We looked to be in the clear, though there was no sign of the ship that had attacked the island and slaughtered the British guards that ran it. Suddenly the ship is surrounded by a green mist and the strike of lightning can be heard.

"It's Jolly Roger, and he's got us dead to rights!" yelled Beck, obviously afraid of whoever was attacking us.

Suddenly a ethereal looking ship appears in front of us, coming out of the mist. A terrifying voice s heard screaming.

"SPAAARROW!"

Beck runs out from behind the wheel and turns to me.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this." he said, though he didn't seem very sure.

Out of nowhere, a skeletal figure appeared in a flash of green smoke. On his sides were two walking skeletons, similar to him, though he was far more terrifying.

"Where's that yellow coward Sparrow? Beck, we had a deal!"  
"But Sparrow paid me double what you was payin', a pretty piece of profit too! So, heres your gold back." Beck pulled out a large bag of gold and handed it out the figure.

"'Course I was going to reimburse you… as it were." finished Beck.

The skeletal figure did not seemed amused or understanding. Beck laughed nervously.

"It looks like the price of loyalty just went up, eh? What, can't take a joke?"

Jolly Roger shot his hand out and grabbed Bo Beck by the neck, black and green smoke emanating from his hand. Suddenly Beck was turned into a skeleton. Roger threw Beck's body off the side of the ship and turned to me.

"Dead men tell no tales, so I'm forced to let you live. Just make sure Jack Sparrow knows I'm coming' for him!"

Roger pulled out his sword and pointed it towards me. He motioned his head towards the side of the ship. I got the message pretty quickly. I turn and look at the ship as I'm swimming away, Jolly Roger holds no quarter with sinking the modest vessel. Its a shame that Bo Beck died, but he should've known better than to cross Jolly Roger. I know I've learned not to cross him.

* * *

Though my luck has been rather mixed lately, I am lucky enough to come across a trading vessel that picks me up. In exchange for working on the ship, they're kind enough to take me to Port Royal, somewhere they had planned on going to before they found me. After several days we make port and I go ashore, happy to be back on land and away from the events of the past few weeks. I finally made it to the Caribbean, and I managed to do it without dying at the hands of the Royal Navy, or Jolly Roger. I found myself in Brown's Blacksmith shop in need of a solid sword. The saber I had brought with me from Venice had been taken by the British swine who took me prisoner. While Brown didn't seem to be in, a younger man by the name of Turner was.

"Good day sir, what are you in the market for?"

"I'm looking for a solid blade, light but strong. Have anything?" I respond.

I was lucky enough to recover a few trinkets when the British took me, the captain of the Ship of the Line took my sword for himself, but the rest of my effects had been left in the care of the head of the guard on Rambleshack. I had just sold a ring to a jeweler for a pretty penny, though I had managed to hold on to my fathers sapphire rings. William Turner produced a beautiful blade, it wasn't decorated with gold and gems, but it was so wonderfully crafted that only a pompous fool would complain. Will took it in his hand.

"Perfectly balanced, the tang is nearly the full width of the blade." he said

After performing a rather impressive move involving tossing the sword, he handed it to me to test. It felt so _right_ in my hand that it seemed more like an extension of my arm rather than a weapon. I looked at him and nodded.

"Beautiful work, compliments to the master. I'll take it."

"Thank you, a master enjoys hearing that his work is appreciated. I hope it serves you well." Will responded.

I sheathed the sword, paid him his gold, and walked back outside. I had heard rumors that the Governor's daughter, Elizabeth, was an acquaintance of Jack Sparrow's and decided to pay her a visit. I was hoping to find a way out of Port Royal, while nobody here seemed to know of my escape, I was still cautious of the British. I walked my way up the hill to the Governor's mansion. The man at the door was less than curious towards me; it was expected, I _was_ dressed like a common sailor after all. I managed to persuade him that I was the Duke of Venice, which wasn't entirely a lie since I was _supposed_ to be. It did help that I had two rings that bore the mark of the Duke. I told the man that I had come under attack by Pirates on the crossing from Italy. He allowed me an audience with the Governor's daughter since her father wasn't currently in Port Royal.

"Good morning Miss Swann." I said with a bow. "I am Duke Guglielmo de Antuonio of Venice. Please, call me William."

"Good day William, Mr. Tuttle informs me that you had run in with some pirates on the way to Port Royal and are requesting passage elsewhere?"

"If I am being completely honest, I was running away from Venice. I was to be the Duke, but I didn't want the title. I ran to the Caribbean because I wanted to be free. On my way here, the British mistook my ship for pirates and laid waste to my crew. I am only alive because of a man named Jack Sparrow. I was hoping that you could help me find him." I confessed.

"That is quite a tale. As it happens, I know where Jack is. Actually, I have something I would like you to give him. His beloved ship, The Black Pearl, was taken by the Royal navy. Jack may be a pirate, but he is a good man. I have release orders for the Pearl, I'd like you to bring them to him. If the navy finds you with these, there will be no trial. I will provide passage to Tortuga. You must go quickly though, if what you told me is true, the Navy will catch up with you eventually. Lord Cutler Beckett is not keen on allowing pirates to escape the hangman's noose. I wish you luck."

I took the release orders and with a nod, I turned and left. When I arrived at the docks I was amazed to see my own ship, the Savage Raven, was the ship provided by Miss Swann. I guess she did know who I was, but that means that word of my escape has reached Port Royal. I grimace. There are a couple men waiting aboard the ship, no doubt crewmen provided to help me sail the ship. The Raven was too large to be crewed by one man alone.

"Step to men! Make way for Tortuga!" I yelled from the helm.

The men scurried to their post and as we pulled away from the dock, I saw a group of navymen running down the dock. It seems we had left just in time. The soldiers failed to reach the Raven before we pulled away, and decided to try and shoot us. Luckily for us we were running from _British_ soldiers. None of their shots landed and we sailed out of Port Royal.

* * *

As we dock in Tortuga, I look around. Whores, drunks, thieves, cutthroats as far as the eye could see. I love it. For someone who spent their whole life sheltered, being controlled, it was a breath of fresh air, metaphorically of course, the smell was god awful. I leave the ship in the hands of the crew as I make my way to the Faithful Bride tavern, it was here I was told, that I would find Jack. As I walk in, I see Jack at the bar, deep in conversation with the bartender.

"…and the button blew clear off. This being Singapore, by custom, I had no choice but to…" Jack suddenly cut himself off and spun around facing me. "You don't by any chance have a lovely sister by the name of Ethel, do you?"

I give him an odd look and reply "No, as a matter of fact, I don't."

"No? Good. Right, then! Welcome to Tortuga! Captain Jack Sparrow at your service. And this gentlemen-" he motioned to the bartender "-who needs no introduction, is… What was your name again, mate?" Jack asked the man.

"John, oh, well uh James actually." the man replied

"Right! We were just discussing the important matter of my next drink." Jack turned back to the bartender "Is-" he motioned his head towards where I was behind him "-still there?"

"Aye." responded James.

"Now I remember! You're that scrap of flotsam from the jail." he said as he turned back to me "Come to square up with me for that free trip to Port Royal eh?" he leaned close "We're going after the Black Pearl mate. Savvy? So go find Joshamee Gibbs and tell him I sent you."

Sparrow turns and starts walking away. Suddenly he stops, turns and throws something to me.

"You might need this mate, just follow it, straight and true."

I looked down to see he had tossed me a compass. I look back up with a confused look on my face, just to see that he is already gone. Well then, it seems its time to find Mr. Gibbs.

* * *

 **Several months later**

I stand at the railing of the Savage Raven. I had just recovered the Black Pearl with the help of Jack, Gibbs and the crew we mustered together. Jack was thankful, though the reward didn't seem to be worth the work. I did manage to get my Italian saber back, the man captaining the H.M.S. Goliath, was the same man who fired upon the Raven almost a year ago. The man who threw me in prison, destined to be hanged. I took great pleasure in thrusting my sword through his heart. Either way, I paid my debt to Jack and was free to do what I pleased.

The Raven is coming into port in Tortuga. I walk over the gangplank onto the dock. I walk down the dock taking glances at the ship currently moored. One catches my eye. Its a Brig, bright wood, strong build and has blue sails with a single white star in the middle. The words "The Morning Star" written on the back. I pause and admire the ship for a moment, it is truly beautiful. I step off the dock onto the beach and decide to head to the Faithful Bride for a drink. Scarlett blows a kiss to me as I pass her, she is a normal sight outside the tavern. Inside the Bride is chaotic as usual. I pass a few familiar faces as I approach the bar and give them a quick wave. James serves me a mug of rum and I take a swig.

There is almost always someone looking for men willing to serve in their crew, the Bride is the most common spot for recruitment in Tortuga. Every pirate currently in port winds up here sooner or later. I turn to see what kind of men are recruiting tonight. The normal half-rate traders looking for men to serve as hired muscle aboard there ships, but one catches my eye. He isn't a pirate, or at least he isn't dressed like one. He looks military. Dark blue long coat, light blue puffy shirt, breeches matching his jacket and an admiral hat on his head. He almost looked like an EITC assassin. I turn to James.

"Who's that military looking bloke over there." I motion to the man.

"That there is William Dampbellows. He be a pirate true enough, but he's an odd one. He doesn't really care for pirating for the sake of pirating. He is determined to force the EITC out of the Caribbean." James replies almost admiringly.

I take a last down of my rum and decide to approach the man.

"Oi, I here you fight the EITC. What kind of Guild you running?" I ask. I probably come off as rather annoying.

"I lead a group called the Elite Musket Men. We fight the EITC. Short and simple. The British Royal Navy does what it does, but the EITC and their assassins are ruthless and cruel. They are the reason Pirates are dying off in the Caribbean." he replied, he seemed to have not noticed my tone.

I give the man a once over. Suddenly someone comes from behind me.

"Hey William, how many new recruits we got so far?" asked the man as he gave William a pint.

"We've got 3 so far Matt, this bloke still seems undecided though." he replied.

After what happened with Jack and the Pearl, I have to agree that the EITC is the real problem in the Caribbean. The navy is a nuisance true enough, but if you know what you're doing, they're easy to fool and outrun. Beckett and his assassins are cruel for the sake of being cruel. He has been known to hang children who supposedly have ties to pirates. He needs to be taken care of.

"I've seen my share of the EITC and I have to agree with you and your cause. I'll sign on, but keep in mind I have my own ship. I don't serve as crewman. Consider me an addition to your armada." I tell the two men.

"A general and a Commodore, fancy that Matt." he says to his first mate. "A pleasure to have you aboard Mr….?"

"Call me Will, I'm Italian and wont trouble you with my full name."

"Will, short and strong. Same name as me, hope that won't get confusing." he said with a grin.

I shake his hand. I can tell this is a good man, he wants to make a change. He's a pirate true enough but he's one of the few with a decent moral compass. Someone after me own heart, someone who just wants to be free to do what he wants, but has to fight to do it.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

I've been wanting to write this story forever. Back in the day I was into the roleplaying aspect of Pirates Online and had a whole backstory. This is essentially me writing it down. This first chapter sets up for a real story, but I wanted to make it like the intro to the game as much as I could. For people who played the game, they'll recognize a lot of dialogue. The next chapter and on will be original content, this is just to set up a story. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
